


The Light in the Darkness

by Juuh



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, May the Force Be With You, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juuh/pseuds/Juuh
Summary: After a terrorist attack reaps the lives of the President of the United States and a large number of other elected politicians, a Catholic faction takes power with the stated intention of restoring peace. The group transforms the country into the Republic of Gilead, establishing a totalitarian regime based on the laws of the old testament, removing the rights of minorities and women in particular. In the midst of all this, Rey is married to Ben Solo, a Commander who wants to rise up in his political office and lead the renegade knights, but to achieve this, Rey needs to impregnate his wife in a world where population levels are high low. But the relationship goes out of the way planned by the system can bring great problems.





	1. Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic on the site based on two things I love: reylo and the handmaid's tale! I sincerely hope you enjoy it, I am very excited to progress with the story and the opinion of you is of great importance. Good reading :)

"Now darkness and secrets are everywhere" - The Handmaid's Tale

It was a cold, sunny April day, and the clocks beat sixteen hours. King Solo, his chin stuck in his chest in an attempt to escape the merciless wind, slipped quickly through the glass doors of the lower dining-room; but not fast enough to keep her from accompanying a wave of rough dust.

The room smelled of boiled cabbage and vanilla. In the background wall was hung a colorful picture, too large for the internal display. It was only a huge face more than a meter wide: the face of a man of sixty and a few years of rustic but attractive features. The big-face painting stared at her from the wall as she hung her winter coat and hat on the rack, she looked like one of those figures whose eyes follow us everywhere. The Great Brother watches over you, said the legend.

Rey made his way to the three steps that led to the kitchen, and left the shop on the counter. Sometimes she was frightened by how she received the rules of this new world, how easy it was to get accustomed to him by considering the life he had before Gilead. Perhaps this was the most frightening, since a part of her mind stoically believed that she should miss that picture on the wall and interpret it with abnormality, yet she did not. Is this perhaps an expression of understanding by your consciousness of your new life? She stopped the task of storing the items in the shopping bag and thought about it.

Reluctantly, she concluded that yes; little by little it began to live better with its reality than it did seven years ago. But in what way would not he? The United States she and everyone else knew succumbed so suddenly that when she realized it, it was too late. Rey saw no other choice but to embrace this dark world and survive as they said it.

She shook her head in an attempt to scare away such thoughts, and concentrated on what she had previously done. Her husband would arrive in a few hours and she needed to prepare dinner. After finishing filling the dispensary with the newly purchased products, Rey began peeling the potatoes for the chicken roast he would make for Ben. In five months of marriage she had discovered that he was silent, organized, practical, ambitious, and possessed of a conflicting emotional which still made him shudder. Ben did not like flesh and hated to be called by the name of baptism, although it was required by law to use it on paper and by close people, before the society of Gilead everyone knew him as Kylo ren; Rey did not dare ask the reason behind it, but he had heard whispers from the Marthas once in the market, something about his father.

His fingers forced an exaggerated pressure on the potato as he slipped it through the peeler: he was puzzled to see how other people had access to the particulars of his husband's life, and she-the wife-was so far removed from it. Since their marriage, Rey has fulfilled all the obligations expected of a wife. She even refused a Martha to clean and take care of the house, a job she could easily perform and show just how dedicated he could be. However, he still barely talked to her. Sometimes she could feel a wave of fury radiating through him that afflicted the whole house, but Rey never knew if it was she who caused that problem or someone else. Normally, he wished misfortune would never come to him, so his mind would not try to paint her as a useless and uncomfortable one who always did everything wrong.

When he finished cutting the potatoes, Rey picked up the seasoned chicken in the refrigerator and assigned the potatoes and the rest of the remaining ingredients. After putting the food in the oven, she cleaned the kitchen, set the dinner table, and ran upstairs toward her room; bath. Ben would be here any minute.

***  
\- How was your day?

Rey watched her husband sitting in the center of the dining table, enjoying his meal with satisfaction and silence. He was a tall man, burly and very handsome in the opinion of his wife. She had black shoulder-length hair and a stiff, intimidating posture. He took a sip of wine and replied:

\- Stressful - she sighed heavily, setting the glass down on the table again. - And yours?

Great, here we go again. She thought.

\- The same. He shrugged, swallowing the saliva cake that formed in his mouth.

Rey averted his eyes from the figure of Solo to his unfinished dish. Whenever he sought a conversation with Ben, he gave her practical and evasive answers by throwing his intentions into the void and erecting a wall between them, setting a limit she should not go over. His teeth captured a piece of the flesh inside her cheek, biting her hard. It was the way that Rey found to remain quiet and submissive to the husband as he was taught.

Taking a sip of wine, she tried again.

\- Would you like a dessert? I made walnut pie.

He swallowed the food, giving her the sixth look that night. Yes, she was counting. Although they were married five months later, Rey and Ben hardly interacted or spent much time together. Their relationship was more a civil commitment of rules and delegated to society than something intimate and personal. She remembered the words of one of the aunts who taught her in her teens: "I know it's difficult, but keep the faith. We will be rewarded.

She hoped she would.

After a long pause he smiled, surprising her completely.

\- Of course. Do you eat with me?

***

His whole body is gripped by cold sweat, his breath fully trapped, and he could swear that there was no hot blood running through his veins. She spread the marble countertop of the bathroom feeling the tears wet her cheeks. Rey remembered the dinner he'd had with Ben tonight. As he chose his food, he smiled and looked at her. Now, everything is ruined.

The bell at the top of the tower, in the center of Jakku, sounded through the city announcing the festive of today. The ceremony took place once a month in all the houses of families which, until that moment, did not have a child. Rey was part of the first group of women in Gilead who waived the presence of an aia in his house, since she could have children.

Yet that night she was eagerly waiting not to lie down in that bed again and reprise the analogous episode she had been making for the last five months. Rey was eager to get the news that her husband needed to hear, but she could not. Not yet.

His footsteps moved in his direction. She took a deep breath. Throwing the pregnancy test in the bin, she undressed and freed her hair from the coke that was part of the country's compulsory dress. Ben was staring at her against the doorframe. He sighed and turned his back on her, undressing for the ceremony.

Fertility is a gift that came directly from God, he thought, so why is not God blessing me?


	2. Unexpected Surprise

_"You will not want what you can not have" - The Handmaid's Tale._

  His lungs protested, burned and screamed; his muscles burned every time his heels came in contact with the ground. Rey ran barefoot through the forest, trampling dry leaves, while the icy wind cut his face like small, sharp knives. She could hear the roar of communication radios in the distance, accompanied by her solid steps advancing toward her. The _angels_ had invaded the hideout where she and her parents had been hiding for more than two months, meeting a group of fifteen people waiting for the right time to cross the Canadian border. Things have changed radically in the United States after the leadership of the new government. Thousands of people have tried to leave the country as a result of persecution of minorities or the disappearance of strangers from women who succeeded after the country's low fertility rates. Rey and his parents had been barred by the authorities, and fearing that something bad would happen to their only daughter, they decided to hide until they found a way out of that place.

 

  She was upstairs in a room shared with other teenagers when she heard the shots in the living room. The pale figure of her mother appeared in the hallway shouting Rey name, but before she could direct the look on her daughter, Kristin had been shot in the back and fallen lifeless on the floor. Finn grabbed Rey wrist as her cries filled the room and tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She tried to fight him desperately wanting to throw herself on her mother's body, yet his friend ignored the protests and pulled her toward the glass windows that provided a way out into the woods behind the house.

 

  Now, hurling himself through trees and shrubs, Rey could not say at what point that had been a good idea. Maybe he should have tried harder to get rid of Finn and hug his mother's body since they would catch them. Their parents were dead and they were just lonely children in the middle of an oppressive system totally contrary to what they wanted to be. She knew no one would come to save them, and they were too young and too insecure to oppose him, the most reasonable choice was survival - although it was not their best option - it was the only one they had.

 

  - What are you doing? - Finn asked when he saw her stop running. - I'm sorry about your mother Rey, really.

 

  She swallowed at the mention of her mother's death. It seemed much more real when spoken aloud by someone else than Rey could imagine.

 

  - They'll get us one way or another and you know it! - she said, waiting for her breath to calm down over the race. - We're alone. No food or water, and nowhere to go. It will take two or three days before we get to the Canadian border -she recalls, watching him shrug and swallow. - It would be better if we surrendered.

 

  - Get involved? Do you happen to know what they want with us? - Rey was silent. He laughed, walking toward her. - No? But I heard the rumors Rey, and wonder, are not anything cool. I'm gay and you're a woman; nothing good will come of it if we stay here.

 

  - Our parents are dead, - he said. - What will we do now? What if we can not, Finn?

 

  - We have to try, Rey. Do you trust me? - she nodded. - Good. I do not give up on you if you do not give me up, okay?

 

  - THEY ARE HERE! - a voice boomed not far from where they were.

 

  Finn and Rey dived back into the forest, not bothering to assess how far the angel was away from them. They heard the loud noise of the communications radios of the soldiers ringing along the woods in several different directions, as if they were surrounding the perimeter to prevent their escape. It was amazing. It was scary. It was the sound of death moving toward them. And that's when it happened: a shot pierced the air very close to Rey's ear and hit his friend directly in the head. She only had time to scream before her feet slipped through the dead foliage of the ground, shouting to the wide-eyed black boy bleeding alone on the floor. Rey needed to touch him; she needed something from Finn, anything he could offer. Crawling close to him, she abstracted the blood that spilled out, soiling her hands. She just wanted to look at him closely one last time. It was when four pairs of hands grabbed her arms and dragged her down the path that came. All Rey could do was cling to her memories and nothing else.

***

  Rey wakes with a start, disoriented. Look around, analyzing the environment around you. She was in her room. The fire still crackled in the fireplace, lighting the room and casting shadows on the gray walls. She remembers the dream and realizes that this is what awakened her.

  Nightmares were more common in the early months of adaptation in Gilead. They made her wake up screaming at night, held hostage by the pain and fear she felt that day. If she closed her eyes for a few seconds, she would remember perfectly the feel of his blood on her skin, or the look in her eyes when he died. She took a deep breath. Memories had left her alone when she'd embraced the system and had gone as far as she could with her life. She did not understand why he'd come back to her like that, from one moment to the next, and after so long. Restless, she decided to remain silent, hoping that sleep would give her a blessing instead of tears through those who would never come back to life.

  She sighs. A sad sigh.

 

  She tosses the comforter aside and sits on the mattress, lifting her torso away from the bed when she realizes that sleep had really slipped from her hands. The clock on the wall marked three in the morning. Ben should be sleeping by now or in the office working late, she thought, he did it more often than he wanted to. The aunts said that one of the most important pillars of a wife is expressing concern for her husband. There was no doubt in Rey mind that if they knew the uneasiness that grew in his heart for Ben, they would inflate his chest with pride and make his case an example to be followed by other women. On the one hand, one part of rey liked this, although the other part knew the wave of envy and agitation of the others towards her. Life in Gilead was hard enough if you were a woman, and having disharmonious relationships with girls made it even worse.

 

  The hallway was dark as she opened the bedroom door and crossed it, down the stairs to the kitchen. Ben bedroom door was closed, but that was not a guarantee that he was there. Rey was not allowed to enter her husband's room, it was forbidden before the law. The Gilead system supported the argument that sex should only be used for procreation purposes, that is, children. The wife was only allowed to enter the husband's space once a month during the most fertile and productive week for fertilization. The rule was valid only for the Commanders and Rey never dared to ask why, but he had a theory: Gilead needed births in the country in order to ensure the perpetuation of the system, yet the rapid growth of the population without a religious intervention to restrain the carnal pleasure of men would lead society to destruction, since they could not feed these people. There were still states within America that resisted Gilead and areas infected by nuclear waste. It was too risky, she thought, so religion.

 

  Still, she could not say whether this was really the motive or whether there was another. Anyway, that was what Rey thought. His brow furrowed as he noticed the light from the kitchen. She continued on her way hoping to find Ben, but was surprised to see one of the guards who made the security of her husband sitting on the counter, eating the food he had left for him. She swallowed, shrinking as his gaze fell on her. Rey wore a silk sweater to his knees and his hair was loose. It was the kind of image that only her husband could see of her and no one else, but there he was.

 

   - Hello, Mrs. Solo. - He greets her, looking her up and down without disguising the malice in her eyes. - Mr. Ren said it would be okay to eat my lunch here. I hope I do not bother you.

  - Of course, take your time - she can say. - I just came for a glass of water.

 

  He nods, following her movements. Rey curses herself for not putting something over her dress. She fills a glass with tap water and drinks the liquid in large sips with her back to the guard. His gaze burns everywhere; she is in a panic.

 

  _ My husband is here?

  - Yes. - he replies, his voice closer to her than he should have. - He's in his office.

 

  Noticing a strange movement near her, she turns her body toward the guard and is surprised by his hands pulling her waist and pinning her between his sink and his body. The cup escapes Rey fingers and splits into several pieces on the floor. The guard covers his mouth with his hand before she can shout. He presses the limb against her navel, burying his face in the curvature of her neck. Rey struggles, frightened by the boldness of the man and his brutal onslaughts.

 

  - You smell more than I thought, - he grunts, squeezing her harder against him. - I've never touched a woman in my life. I wanted to touch her the day I saw her. Mr. Ren is so lucky. It's not fair that only he can touch you. - He raises her nightgown down her thigh to the middle of her legs. - Women are really hot down here, huh ?!

 

  She was in tears, feeling his fingers penetrate her without her will, violently invading the place that only her husband had touched and the only one she wanted him to do for the rest of her life. Rey imagined what it would be like if he got to the point of raping her. Did Ben still want her? What would happen if someone found out? She was too numb in her thoughts and in horror, she did not notice when the guard was thrown away from her and thrown several yards away. Her body collapsed on the floor, her face red and wet from the crying still lived. Rey watched the closed, angry expression of her husband walk toward the fallen man on the floor. Ben muscles twitched with each breath: his image was nothing less than homicidal.

 

  - Ben I ... - She tried to say something else, but he cut her off.

 

  - Go to your bedroom. - His voice came out harsh and angry. - Do not make me drag you out of here.

 

  Without questioning, she rose from the porcelain floor and ran off toward the hall. She could not follow the order, her feet did not obey the commands of the brain. Rey could only slide his back against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. She listened intently to Ben pacing from side to side in the next room while the guard tried to explain himself by throwing the blame on her. The attacks on him did not last long. She put her hands to her ears, listening to the screams of pain and fear from the man who tried to rape her while her husband struck him with something. She just wished it would end as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the chapter <3 if you want to follow me on twitter is @Ari_fabul0sa and on tumblr @verdadeirodesastre kisses and even more


End file.
